A Prior Art exists in relation to this invention. JP41042778, Rodriguez ES2017138, Ab263897 and GB228829 all teach a mixture of cooked and uncooked flour to enhance the flavor of the flour. However, the problem with these resultant flours is that the precooked part tends to overcook and the raw part stills needs 100% time to cook fully. While my Half-baked flour is 100% partly cooked. Thus it requires less time to make the end product from my Half-baked flour.
The present invention relates to making available to the consumer Half-baked flours. I have discovered that any and all kinds of flours in the market can be partly precooked and made available to the consumer. Partly cooked flours have several advantages over what is available in the market today. Partly cooked flours save time, labor, fuel, money, materially enhance the quality of the environment, and enhance the flavor as well as prolong the life of the flour.
a) The grain for making the flour will be half-baked in large commercial facilities; thus the damage to the environment will be minimum, as the pollution will be controlled through efficient filters.
b) As the flour will already be half-cooked people will spend less time making bread and will have more time for their families.
c) Less work will mean less tiredness and more time for rest etc.
d) As bread tends to overcook on the outside and usually remains undercooked on the inside it will now be possible to cook the bread more evenly, enhancing the flavor of the bread. The same will happen with all other flour products.
e) As the half-cooked flour will contain less moisture, it will be more seasoned then the raw flour and will last longer.
f) Commercial quantities of half-baked flour can be made where fuel is cheap and available in large quantities.
g) People will use less fuel to cook with half-baked flour thus saving money as fuel. It will also result in savings of wood, coal and gas etc.
h) Not just bread but also everything and anything that is made with flour can be made with Half-baked flour and will have the same above advantages.